falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
NCR Ranger (Fallout: New Vegas)
|tag skills ='Civilian:' Guns: 48 → 88 Sneak: 48 → 88 Unarmed: 48 → 88 Patrol: Guns: 68 → 100 Sneak: 68 → 100 Unarmed:68 → 100 |level ='Civilian': 5 → 15 Patrol: 10 → 20 |derived ='Civilian': Hit Points: 145 → 195 DT: 1 Patrol: Hit Points: 170 → 220 DT: 15 |perks =Ranger Toughness (DR: 30%) (note: generally, only randomly spawned Rangers have this perk) |baseid = (Civilian Ranger) (Patrol Ranger) (Emergency Radio) |refid = }} NCR Rangers (not to be confused with NCR Veteran Rangers) are members of the NCR's elite New California Republic Rangers, operating in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Although the New California Republic Rangers constitute an elite branch of the NCR military, they are considered to be a distinct organization in their own right, separate from the regular New California Republic Army. Their members are generally well-trained and highly motivated. The Rangers are hand picked from the standard NCR infantry for their combat and stealth abilities. They are well known for their ability to infiltrate enemy territory and successfully complete missions with great efficiency. Their force of will and general determination has made them famous across the NCR as expert troops. Colonel Hsu, leader of NCR base Camp McCarran in 2281, says "You come to depend on them rangers." NCR Rangers in New Vegas come in two varieties: civilian and patrol. "Civilian" Rangers are dressed in non-combat attire (a Ranger outfit consisting of a blue shirt, cowhide vest, and pants, with a cowboy-style ranger hat) and are generally stationed in non-frontline locations such as the Mojave Outpost or Ranger station Charlie, serving a more police-like or sentry-like role. "Patrol" Rangers are equipped with full combat armor (Ranger patrol armor) and have slightly superior stats and equipment, serving as frontline troops in the fight against Caesar's Legion. However, even the partially-equipped "civilian" Rangers are still significantly better combatants than standard NCR troopers. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Civilian rangers Patrol rangers Locations * Civilian Rangers can be found at each of the six Ranger substations, as well as at the Mojave Outpost. Patrol rangers can be found at Camp Golf and Hoover Dam. A single named Patrol Ranger can also be found patrolling near each Ranger substation. * If the player is declared a terrorist by the NCR, a kill team consisting of four Rangers will be dispatched to hunt the player down. Like the Legionary assassins, the Ranger kill-team is heavily bugged and either may not appear at all, or only appear once in the entire game. * A Patrol Ranger can be called with the NCR emergency radio. The Ranger will be placed under the command of the player and will follow them wherever they go. If killed, another Ranger can be summoned provided that it has been 24 hours. The Ranger is always equipped with NCR Ranger patrol armor and a cowboy repeater. Notable members In 2281, some members of the Rangers include: * Chief Hanlon, leader of the NCR rangers and stationed at Camp Golf. * Bryce Anders, hiding out in Vault 3 and then returning to Camp McCarran (after Motor-Runner has been killed). * Dobson, hiding out in one of the Hidden Valley bunkers, involved in the quest Still in the Dark. * Andy, an injured ranger living in Novac. * Rebecca Lineholm, leader of Ranger station Alpha in the Mojave Wasteland and involved in the quest Return to Sender. * Ranger Ericsen, a ranger at Ranger station Bravo in the Mojave Wasteland. * Unnamed slaughtered rangers at Ranger station Charlie in the Mojave Wasteland. * Ranger Ghost, stationed at Mojave Outpost in the Mojave Wasteland. * Ranger Pason, stationed at Ranger station Delta in the Mojave Wasteland. * Ranger Erasmus, can be found at Ranger station Echo in the Mojave Wasteland. * Ranger Kudlow, located at Ranger station Foxtrot in the Mojave Wasteland. * Ranger Stevens, located at Hoover Dam in the Mojave Wasteland. * Ranger Milo, located near Nelson in the Mojave Wasteland. * Ranger Jackson, located in Mojave Outpost in the Mojave Wasteland. Appearances This NCR Ranger appears in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery NCRRanger.jpg|A NCR Ranger at Hoover Dam in the opening scene of Fallout: New Vegas Art-NCR ranger patch.jpeg|The patch of the NCR Rangers Art-NCR elite ranger 2.jpg|A Veteran Ranger watches over New Vegas AllRoads01.jpg|Two NCR Veteran Rangers wearing the NCR Ranger combat armor can be seen in the All Roads cover, one at the end of the broken "Welcome" sign and the other to the right, near the edge of the image and the back of the pick-up truck Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Rangers characters de:RNK-Ranger ru:Рейнджер НКР uk:Рейнджер НКР